


The Garden

by Axelflow



Series: Spire Life [6]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: But not a whole lot of smut, Cock Tease, Dating, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelflow/pseuds/Axelflow
Summary: A continuation of my other story, The Bedroom. Figured I should probably give the two people who asked for a sequel what they wanted.Rated T for they're aged up in this. I'm not gross
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Spire Life [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771837
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	The Garden

“This better be worth it, Callum.”

“Rayla, it’s me. Of course it’s gonna be worth it.”

Rayla gave a snort of disbelief. She had been walking for about five minutes with Callum’s hands over her eyes. He’d insisted on absolute secrecy for his little plan, and she was willing to oblige. But after several minutes of tripping over each other's feet, the novelty was beginning to wear off. 

“Please tell me we’re at least close.”

“Just a few more feet, actually,” came Callum’s voice from behind her. His words carried an excited timbre, and it would have been cute, had Rayla’s mood been a bit more lenient. 

“Fantastic,” she said, sarcasm dripping from her mouth. However, any more remarks she felt like making quickly retreated back into her mind when the rumbling of heavy stone shook the air and a blast of humid air drenched her.

“Callum, what was that?”

“You’ll see.”

They continued their walk forward, and Rayla felt the ground beneath her feet shift from hard stone to soft, grassy earth. Sunny heat blanketed her skin, warming her up to the bone. The rustle of wind through leaves and the chirping of birds filled the air. Even without the benefit of sight, Rayla felt she could paint a picture of her surroundings. 

After what felt like an eternity of walking, Callum’s hands guided her to a halt. 

“Aaaaaand you can open your eyes now,” Callum exclaimed before whipping them from her face. 

After a few rapid blinks, Rayla gazed around her new surroundings. It was, to put it mildly, wonderful. Rows of dazzling flowers, fruiting bushes, and aromatic herbs lined the ground. Trees were packed into living walls of wood, their branches stretching overhead to create natural pockets of shade. Pots of vines hung from the expansive ceiling, dripping their greenery all the way to the floor. Birds of all kinds flew through the air or perched on the branches above, unbothered by their new guests. 

“What is this place?”

Callum shrugged. “As far as I can tell, the Spire’s greenhouse. Can’t really grow a lot of stuff at 10,000 feet so I guess the architects improvised and created a miniature biome. A pretty neat bit of magic, too. This place has an artificial sun with its own day-night cycle, wind patterns, even a spring that waters all of these plants.” 

“How do you know all that?” Rayla asked incredulously.

A sheepish grin popped up on Callum’s face. “I, uh, I’ve been studying this place for the past month now.” 

Rayla arched her eyebrow, confused.

“There’s just so many types of magic here,” he continued. “Like, the spring isn’t a naturally occurring one; it doesn’t have a source. It uses Ocean magic to refill and distribute itself to the plants. The plants are charmed with Earth magic to always grow at their maximum potential. Sky magic creates the wind that ventilates this entire place. Sun and Moon magic not only create the day-night cycle indoors but also perfectly regulates the temperature and-”

“Callum, you’re rambling,” Rayla interrupted with a laugh. She loved it when he lost himself in his passion, and truthfully, she could have listened to him talk about it for hours. But they were here for a reason other than academic discussion.

“Right, sorry. Follow me. We still aren’t there yet.”

“Could have fooled me; this place is beautiful. What could be better than this?”

Rayla’s question was answered when Callum drew back a curtain of ivy to reveal a picturesque clearing with a gurgling creek snaking through the ground with a checkered blanket resting neatly on the grass and a picnic basket laying daintily atop it.

“Okay, fine, this is better.”

Callum smiled in response. “Glad you think so. Come on, I’ve got a pretty good lunch prepared, and I’d hate for it to go to waste.”

Rayla’s empty stomach growled in agreement. 

They walked over, and Callum opened up the basket. The smell of fresh baked bread, butter, and sweet jam wafted into Rayla’s nose, and it took all she had to not dig in right away. 

Callum, noticing the hungry look in her eyes, got right to work, preparing her a slice of bread with a sumptuous slab of butter. After preparing himself another slice, this time with some jam on top, the only sound heard between the two was chewing. 

“So,” Rayla asked between mouthfuls of buttered bread, “what inspired you to do this little outing?”

“Besides your thinly veiled threat this morning? My mom. When I was younger she’d tell me the story about Harrow trying to ask her out. She initially refused him because he was king, and she thought he’d be nothing more than a stuffy bureaucrat, but eventually she relented and let him take her on a date, just to get him off her back.”

He took a bite of his bread, gathering his thoughts. Time had made this memory a bit painful.

“She had expected a fancy ball or a viewing at a theater but instead he took her to the castle garden and they had a candlelit dinner. My mom was, at first, bored out of her mind. Harrow kept trying to impress her with his royalty. You know, ordering servants around and talking about inter-kingdom relationships and all that. Anyway, halfway through the main course my mom wanted to find out if he was actually paying attention to her so she threw a knife at him.” 

Rayla’s eyes widened. “She what!?” 

“Well, not really at him,” Callum corrected. “More to the side and into a tree. Regardless, it got his attention. I think she was hoping that it would get her thrown out, but instead Harrow asked her how she did that and they spent the rest of the night throwing knives.”

Rayla shook her head. “What is with males of the Katolis royal family falling in love with women who endanger their lives with sharp objects?” 

Callum shrugged lightheartedly. “I couldn’t tell you.” He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. “But my mom taught me that sometimes simple is better.”

“You’re a hopeless moron, you know that?” Rayla teased, rubbing the spot where his lips had met her skin.

“I’m your hopeless moron, you know that?” Callum countered. 

“Shut up,” Rayla laughed and shoved his shoulder, toppling him into the grass.

“Oh, so that's how it is?” Callum questioned, mock hurt lining his voice. “Fine. How do you like this?” 

He lunged, grabbing her midsection and pulled her into the grass with him. 

Rayla, not one to let a chance for physical competition slip by, twisted in his grip and within seconds was sitting on Callum’s chest, pinning him to the ground. 

“Give up?”

The mischievous look in Callum’s eyes told her no.

“Suit yourself. I can sit here all day. Just admit defeat and it’ll all be over.”

Callum’s lips moved but the sound that came out was imperceptible.

“What was that?” Rayla leaned in closer. 

Callum leaned up and whispered into her ear. “...Pluma. Volantus.”

Rayla’s eyes widened with dawning comprehension. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding-” 

Her words were cut off as she was thrown backwards by the sudden departure of the body beneath her. Callum had taken to the skies, laughing the entire time.

“Still think you’ve got me?” He called down to her. Even inside the greenhouse, the massive ceiling gave him more than enough room to hover beyond her reach. 

“Come down and fight me like a real mage, featherhead!” 

He chuckled. “If you insist.” 

Callum pulled his wings back and dove straight at Rayla. 

Just as he was about to collide with her, Rayla nimbly side-stepped out of the way and grabbed him by the wing in one fluid motion. Her heels dug into the ground and, using his momentum, pirouetted him into the ground. 

For the second time today Callum found himself pinned to the ground with Rayla on top of him. Although this time she made sure to restrain his wings.

“Where did you learn that move?” Callum asked, his wings morphing back into arms.

“Dragon duty. You wouldn’t believe how useful it is when I have to put Zym to bed. Now, do you concede?”

“Yeah, I guess I do,” Callum huffed. 

“Good,” Rayla leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose. 

“So does this make up for the morning?” 

A sly smile stretched across Rayla’s lips. “It’s a start.”

Before Callum could ask what she meant by that, her weight lifted from his body.

“Thanks, my arms were going numb,” he said, giving them a shake before propping himself up. 

He looked up and his head emptied. Rayla was, for whatever reason, undressing right in front him. 

The look on Callum’s face almost caused her to explode with laughter, but she managed to keep a straight face. “Oh, don’t mind me, I’m just a little sweaty, and thought I’d go for a dip in the stream to clean up,” 

After taking everything but her underwear off, she walked towards the stream, making sure to put extra sway into her hips. She dipped a toe into the water and was pleasantly surprised by how warm it was. 

Callum was mesmerized. She was gorgeous, with a body that was sculpted from long hours of physical exertion. Every muscle was defined and contained a quiet power that was evident in the way they shifted with even a slight movement. Beneath it all was the undeniable figure of a woman. 

“Well, are you going to join me?”

Callum responded by throwing his shirt at her. 

Ten seconds of hurried undressing later and Callum was easing himself into the water alongside Rayla, wondering how they had gone from a pleasant picnic, to wrestling, to lounging in a magically heated stream in the span of minutes. If there was some sort of higher power, Callum reckoned, it certainly had a sense of humor. Not that he minded. 

Callum eyelids began to grow heavy after several minutes in the stream. The soft song of Xadian birds and the quiet flow of running water was somniferous, all the more helped by the physical satisfaction of Rayla snuggled against his chest. While he hadn’t expected to take a nap today, there were certainly worse places to fall asleep. 

Just as blissful unconsciousness was about to take hold, something shoved it out of the way. 

It was a hand, moving as lightly as a leaf on the wind, slowly trailing itself across his waist.

“Rayla,” Callum squeaked. “What are you doing?” 

“You know exactly what I’m doing.” she responded with the same cadence as someone being asked about the weather.

“Okay. Why are you doing it?” 

“You also know that answer.”

He did know that answer but her hand was sinking lower and lower, making meaningful thought a foregone conclusion. 

Rayla’s fingers suddenly brushed past the magic depth and a rather uncharacteristic moan escaped between Callum’s lips. He would have clapped his hands to his mouth, but for some reason he couldn’t seem to get his arms to move. 

“Do you want me to keep going?” Rayla asked, her voice suddenly sultry and alluring. 

All Callum could do was nod. 

Her fingers continued to dance below his waist, barely avoiding his more sensitive spots. 

It was delightfully maddening. 

Rayla was enjoying herself for different reasons. The inherent eroticism of playing with her boyfriend wasn’t lost to her, but the fun she was having was more inherent to the future rather than the present. She was just waiting for the right moment, one she knew was coming any second now.

While Rayla was busy plotting, Callum was trying to keep himself together. It wasn’t easy. The hottest girl in Xadia was next to him in practically nothing, artfully turning him into putty between her fingers. And she was getting close, oh-so-very close, to giving him everything he wanted.

“Rayla,” Callum, gasped. “Don’t stop.” 

Rayla could quite literally feel him about to burst. Using her free hand, she grabbed his chin and pulled his face towards hers. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” she whispered into his ear.

And then she let go. 

The effect was immediate. Callum exhaled like he had been punched. The foggy rapture that clouded his eyes vanished and was replaced with lost confusion. The hands that were once clenched close from sensational intensity were now splayed tensely open, every muscle fiber popping from under the skin. His face was nothing less than spectacular. Almost every emotion a person could experience had somehow condensed itself into his features, leaving a hilariously chaotic painting of human suffering. 

“Well, I think I’m clean now. See you at dinner,” Rayla said curtly before jumping from the stream back onto the grass. 

With those parting words, she scooped up her clothes and walked away. With any luck, the shock should keep him busy for another minute. And by then, she’d be long gone.

Rayla giggled to herself. Every muscle in his body had been wound taut by her; quite well, she should add. Without the quintessential release, he was left strung higher than Spire. Serves him right for this morning's stunt. 

She just finished putting her boots back out when a thunderous “Rayla!” broke through the treetops. 

“Yes dear?!” she yelled back. Yeah, it was poking the banther, but at this point it didn’t matter. 

She ran to the garden entrance, following the cool breeze cutting through the otherwise humid air. 

“How do you close this thing?” she wondered aloud when she finally reached the stone doors.

“Earth Spell.”

“Oh thanks,” Rayla said sarcastically. “Just let me use all that earth magic that I definitely have as a moonshadow-”

Comprehension slowly dawned on Rayla before crashing into her. She whipped around to find herself face to face with a disgruntled, still slightly wet, Callum.

“Oh, hey Callum. Fancy meeting you here. And by that I mean how did I not notice you?” she laughed with feigned nervousness.

“I’ve been studying this place for a month. You think I haven’t found other entrances?”

“And I’m guessing a few of those accommodate those of a more,” she paused, searching for the right word. “Aerial persuasion?”

“You’d be correct,” Callum nodded. “Now, are we going to talk about what just happened?” 

“I’d rather not.” Rayla replied sweetly. 

Callum crossed his arms in frustration but the slight twitch on the ends of his lips betrayed his true feelings.

“Besides,” Rayla stepped forward, leaving only a hair's breadth between them. “I prefer when I can hold  _ this _ over you.”

She reached down and pushed her hand into his crotch. To her pleasant surprise, he was still somewhat aroused. 

Callums knees buckled. “You play dirty,” He muttered through gritted teeth. 

“And you’re bigger than I expected. Can’t blame a girl for wanting to have some fun, can you?” 

“Wait, I’m what?”

She leaned over and nipped his neck. 

“Love you,” she purred before sauntering away. 

Callum made no move to pursue her and instead just shook his head in disbelief. That elf was going to be the death of him. 

“Love you too,” he called back.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It only took 4 months but I finally managed to get this out. Enjoy. 
> 
> Break ends in 10 days and I am not ready for school. Turns out I hate my major but I'm far too deep in to get out so we're just going to be stuck in 2 year cycle of pain. I got to see the homies over break though. Despite Covid, we actually managed to hang out, even had a little outdoor brunch.


End file.
